wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Elision
|-| Main Files = 8926 is owned by [[User:NightStrike the Dragon|'NightStrike']], and was revamped from the former Sebecus (created by [[User:Dewdrop the Suchomimus|'Dewdrop']]). Do not use anything from this page without permission. Roleplays with Eli (with other PD members) are open currently. Theme: Circles - KDrew Note | ''' Bioluminescence is inherited from SeaWing genetics. '''Phenotype 8926 is a rather large experiment, second only to 6549. They posess a strongly-built skeletal structure, with a square head and thick bones to withstand oceanic pressure and attacks from stronger subjects. They can lift an immense amount of weight. They have invisible pores across their neck, torso, and tail that act as gills, though they are more focused on scenting things in the water and on land. Their skull possess a large naval naval cavity to accomodate their unparalleled olfactory senses. 8926 also posesses a vomeronasal organ that allows them to pick up pheromones as well as track their prey better. The scales around their spine, dorsal side of their wings, and face are thick and plated, and are virtually impenetrable to acid, fire, blunt force, piercing, and almost every other type of harm. Their almost flipper-like wings can act as shields against basically anything. The un-plated scales are also very durable, and have the same texture as sharkskin. It is thick and elastic, and not easily torn up by sharp things. 8926's entire body is completely invulnerable to fire and icebreath. They have fins running down their spine as well as on their limbs. They have a short, powerful tail with four shark-like flukes near the tip. This tail is the most powerful part of their body, and is able to crack any bone. The tips of the tail flukes and 8926's fins on their arms and legs are razor sharp and can slice through scales and bone with enough force. Their claws are blunt and thick, and are not easily hindered by armor. 8926 has extreme countershading, with their fins being black, their dorsal side being a dark brown that softly transitions into a lighter brown and then to a blueish-white near their ventralmost side. They also posess bright blue and green marks seperating the brown and the white as well as on the tips of their fins. These marks, as well as their dull golden eyes, can glow. Note | Can resist immense amounts of oceanic pressure; extremely durable. Behavior text Note | Possesses the most advanced sense of smell known to dragonkind. Capabilities text Note | Is also able to track via electromagnetic sense and echolocation. Biography text Note | Can smell a single drop of blood within hundreds of thousands of gallons of water. Statistics Note | Observed to be extremely social. Inhibits suspicion of possibly violent, anti-social tendencies. Relations [[Ghost|'1166']]: [[Abluvion|'1907']]: [[Papavar|'1914']]: [[Candor|'2518']]: [[Medusozoa|'2809']]: [[Eviternity|'3166']]: [[Lasher|'4293']]: [[Zelus|'6174']]: [[Skua|'6549']]: [[Adroit|'7613']]: [[Vector|'7677']]: [[Bristle|'8439']]: [[Breach|'9402']]: Note | Almost reluctant to commit kills, though will track and eventually catch its target with ease. Miscellaneous Information *text *text *text |-| Image Files = Main Note | Is able to see in complete darkness. Others Thebiolight.png|bioluminescence - NightStrike Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Artificially Created Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon)